Daydream Away
by khlaurameganff
Summary: Sora's dreaming and longing for his 'straight' best-friend, Riku. Lucky for him all his dreams might come true when Riku proves to be not so heterosexual after all. Warning, this is pure smut guys, rated M for a reason, don't read if sexual themes offend you! Thanks and enjoy! Soriku, and very very slight Akuroku


**So, yeah, I had a very perverted dream last night, and I decided it might make a pretty good lemony yaoi story! It's Soriku (Sora/Riku). Smutty stuff ahead! Put your mature caps on ;D**

Sora was sitting on his couch with he and his twin's close friend, Riku. Roxas hadn't came home from work yet, so the two males sat on opposite sides of the couch not paying each other any mind, except for large blue eyes flicking over towards the unknowing silverette. Sora let off a large breath, his eyes watching the boring channel Riku had it turned too. Riku ignored his silent request to change it and kept his attention on the screen.

Out of boredom Sora's eyes started to wander around the room and wound up landing on the silver-haired teen laid out on his couch again. The twins and Riku had been friends for as long as Sora could remember, and Sora, being the closest to him, had always found himself attracted to the larger male. He'd never be able to figure out why, they were two opposites, just like him and Roxas, but maybe that's why. Opposites attract, right? Or maybe it was those bright aquamarine eyes that contrasted his light long locks, or maybe even the gorgeous silver hair itself.

His eyes fluttered over the toned muscles of the body before him, bulging biceps, flat hard abs, thick long muscular legs. Large blue eyes rolled, it wasn't like he would ever have a chance with him, Sora might have been gay, but that didn't mean Riku was. The brunet knew for a fact he wasn't, he went through girls like no tomorrow, or he at least thought he wasn't. Maybe it was all an act, screwing around with girls to hide his sexuality. Sora rolled his eyes again, what was he thinking? That was the stupidest thing he had ever thought of.

But of course, he found his eyes flickering back over to Riku only to have his bright mischievous eyes staring back at him, "Why do you keep doing that?" His deep voice rumbled out, a slight laugh in his voice.

"D-doing what?" Sora said trying not to let it show how flustered he was Riku had caught him staring.

"Checking me out." He grunted softly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

A small cough came from Sora's mouth, "I'm not checking you out."

He wiggled his pale eyebrows suggestively, "Sure." He said turning his attention back to the TV, leaving Sora feeling more embarrassed that he had also caught him practically eating the sight of his body with his eyes.

Sora bit his lip before standing to walk to the kitchen, "Um, want anything?" He heard a small mumble that almost sounded like 'you'. Sora's cheeks lit up, "W-what?"

Riku blinked twice at the young boy, before answering again, "I said 'juice' what kind of juice do you have?"

He felt stupid, realizing his mind was playing tricks on him, mixing up his words to fix Sora's twisted fantasy of seducing a straight man, "Orange, grape, Hawaiian punch." He said softly, still wanting to believe his misunderstanding stood true.

"Hawaiian please and thanks." He said, no longer looking at his friend, "Thanks Sor. So what's up with Roxas and Axel lately? They've been really...friendly? Or flirty? Or whatever the fuck you want to call it."

Sora laughed, "Oh they're friendly alright. Axel's over almost everyday of the week, not like that's any different from you though, but let me tell you Roxas is very horrible at hiding his hickeys." He answered from the kitchen grabbing him a can soda, and Riku his juice, "I have to help hide them for him every morning."

He walked back into the living room to find Riku now sitting upright on the couch, he chuckled, "I thought there might be something going on, but Rox is pretty quiet about his love life." Sora plopped beside him, his large smile in place, nodded in agreement, and handed him his drink before gulping down some of his. The larger teen gave another small thanks before taking a few small mouthfuls. Sora's eyes widened watching him drink it down, imagining him doing the same to a thicker, whiter, saltier fluid as his head bobbed up and down...

The brunette jumped up suddenly, the silver haired boy jumped slightly startled at the abrupt movement before raising an eyebrow. Sora gulped again, "I'm gonna shower! Y-yeah, shower!" He squeaked, practically running to the bathroom, his pants becoming extremely tight.

Sora quickly pulled off the clothes and didn't wait for the water to become warm before jumping into the shower. He groaned and grabbed his problem, slowly stroking it, "Nngh.." He gasped and sped up his actions, the silver haired male's name slipping through his lips.

Back with Riku he was still sitting on the couch starring in the direction Sora had took off in with an extremely confused expression, "The hell?" He stood up and walked over to the door, fist raised to knock, but he froze leaning in when he heard a soft moan of his name, he smirked at that before knocking, "Sora? You ok?" He asked, making it sound like he hadn't heard a thing.

Sora shivered profusely at the sound of Riku's voice, "Fine! I-I'm fine!" His hand didn't stop it's action as he answered, but quickened the pace. Riku gave a small mischievous smile and slowly opened the door immediately seeing the brunet boy's back through the open shower curtain. He quietly stripped himself of his clothes before slipping into the shower behind an unknowing Sora. The taller male pressed his chest against Sora's back and wrapped his hand around the smaller one, stroking along with it. Sora yelped in shock and whipped his head around in confusion, "Riku? Wh-what the hell are you doing?" He practically squeaked tugging against the others grasp. Both hands stopping their movements while Riku held Sora's hips tightly, pulling him even closer.

"Helping you. You were calling for me, weren't you Sora?" The silver haired teen practically purred into Sora's ear. He tugged at the lobe with his teeth before nipping and sucking his way down to his neck, leaving soft kisses where shoulder met neck.

The brunet shivered and let off a tiny whimper, "But..but..um.."

Riku hummed softly and continued to place kisses, "Shut up Sora. You're thinking too much." He practically purred, one hand sliding down and gripping his counter part's arousal again, causing Sora to sigh and lightly buck his hips into the warm hand. Sora started to listen to Riku's words and leaned against the pale teen's muscular chest. His mouth was slightly parted and short throaty breaths and moans came from his plump lips.

Riku used his other hand to tilt Sora's head back as he urgently pressed his lips to the smaller male's. He earned a happy sigh as Sora eagarly kissed his friend back. Riku slid his large hands back onto Sora's hips and twisted his body around causing them to become chest to chest. They both hissed softly as their slick members slid against each other, "Hah...Riku.."

One large hand went down and grasped both leaking erections and started to stroke them both. Riku grunted lowly as his hand moved at a rapid pace, "Hm..You like that Sora?" He asked as his other hand went around to grasp a plump ass cheek and squeeze. Sora let off a shocked squeak before grasping two handfulls of wet Silver hair and pull Riku's face down to his.

"You know damn well I do." He hissed before slamming his lips to his best friends, causing the silver haired male to chuckle against his lips and squeeze the sensitive organs in his hands, drawing out two small groans.

When Sora started to bite and suckle on Riku's bottom lip he whined, "Alright, that's it you tease." He growled turning off the water and lifting Sora out of the shower and bending him over the bathroom counter and grinding his hips into Sora's ass, "You stay right here. Don't move." He said placing a kiss on one of the many bruises left on Sora's tanned neck. The brunet obeyed but whined to himself at the huge discomfort between his legs. He flexed his feet on the bath mat and attempted to rub his thighs against the problem, when Riku finally arrived back sheathed in a condom and a bottle of lube in hand.

"Hurry Riku." Sora whined, leaning his head against the cool counter. Riku hummed softly and Sora could hear the click of the lube being opened. He coated his fingers and started to tease Sora's ass, just barely inserting the tip of his finger while the younger tried to rock back onto it, "RIKU!" He growled before said partner inserted a long finger and without a protest from Sora, a second. He earned a soft moan as he scissored his fingers and started to slide them in and out and after a short while added a third, "Riku...please...ah.."

Riku paused, a low groan coming from him, Sora's plead going right to his already throbbing member. His fingers slid out of the heat and started to slowly replace them as he slid inside of the tight heat, "Christ Sora..." He groaned, gripping tan hips tightly, "You're gonna be the death of me."

Sora's breath went ragged as he was filled, "I think...ah! I can...say the same about you.." He moaned lowly and lifted his head to look at Riku's pleasure filled face in the mirror, who looked down at the brunets matching one. He let out a strained chuckle and pressed his chest to Sora's back so he could reach for a soft kiss before pulling his hips back and thrusting back at a slow pace. He started to increase his pace all while leaving sweet kisses on Sora's parted lips, and cracked eyelids as he struggled to keep them open from the pleasure, "Ah! Riku, Ri..Ku...Ah..." Sora groaned and arched his back, "There!"

Riku hummed against his lips in response and continued to slam into his prostate as he reached around and grasped Sora's aching erection, "Hah..Ri..Riku, I'm close..."

The silver headed male nuzzled his flushed face into brunet spikes, "Mhm...me too babe..." Not long after that sentence was uttered Sora cried out Riku's name and clenched tightly around him, making it harder for Riku to keep his thrusts even. He soon groaned softly, letting his mouth drop as he came into the latex. After a while he pulled out and sighed happily and turned the trembling Sora around and pulled him into a warm embrace that he accepted happily, "What say we finish that shower and go lay on the couch?"

"Sounds great." Sora mumbled sleepily, pulling back to smile lazily up at Riku, who smiled back and kissed his wonderfully soft and perfect lips.

Without letting his lips leave Sora's he reached back and turned the shower back on, "I hope you know I've been wanting to have you like this for the longest time Sor."

The brunet blushed slightly and kissed back, "Me too..." He said sheepishly, "But I didn't make a move cause I thought you were straight..." He said, his blush growing brighter.

Riku snorted and nuzzled his face into Sora's spikes, "Yes I guess it did seem like that huh?" He chuckled, "I apologize for not making it clear that I was Sora-sexual." This comment caused said boy to blush red and bury his face into his friends chest whining. Riku laughed brightly and tugged the grumbling brunet into the steaming shower, washing all the sweat and dried seed off their stomachs, stealing more sweet kisses, before drying off and finding two pairs of pajama pants and tee shirts to change into. The couple was now found on the couch, Riku was laying with his back on the back of the couch and spooning Sora, who's back was pressed comfortably into Riku's chest.

Not long after laying down, both sets of breaths were evened out and both sets of eyes were shut in a blissful sleep. They didn't even move when the door was swung open to reveal a lanky red haired male, and a shorter blonde, with spikes rivaling Sora's. Axel laughed brightly and wrapped a long arm around said blond's shoulders when seeing the sleeping pair, "I fucking knew it."

Roxas shook his head, "Took long enough, damn. Straight my ass, I told Sora he was oblivious." He grumbled before dragging his 'friend' to his bedroom "Common, hurry before they wake up."

Axel's eyes lit up as he hurriedly shut the door and pinned Roxas to it, "Just so you know i'm taking that as a challenge to see how long it takes to wake them up."

He grinned evilly and Roxas just glared, "Not gonna happen."

"We will see about that." The red haired teen growled, pulling Roxas' hips to his and slamming their lips together.

**Ugh stupid endings. Why do they hate me soooo**


End file.
